Aż strach się bać
Total Drama: Necker Camp - Odcinek 3 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Necker Camp. Nasi uczestnicy wzięli udział w skokach narciarskich. Severin bardzo się ucieszył, ale najlepszy dzień to dla niego nie był. Darwin nie próżnował i myślę że nadal nie będzie, chcąc uprzykrzyć życie naszym uczestników. Dzięki Darwin. Takich ludzi nam potrzeba. Dzisiaj dla naszych uczestników przygotowaliśmy coś specjalnego. Jesteście gotowi? Czas na Total Drama: Necker Camp. Chatka, pokój chłopaków 'Gregor: ' Nie wierzę, że wyrzucili Severina. 'Thomas: ' Czas najwyższy. 'Gregor: ' Uważasz, że oszukiwał? 'Thomas: ' A skąd niby wziął się chip w jego nartach? 'Gregor: ' Myślę, że to Darwin. Specjalnie wymknął się pomiędzy skokami do domków. 'Darwin: ' Za rękę mnie nie złapałeś fajerze. 'Gregor: ' Wcześniej czy później wszyscy dowiedzą się jakie z ciebie ziółko. (PZ 'Darwin: ') Ten gruźlik mi grozi? XDDD I tak nikt mu nie uwierzy (PZ 'Stiles: ') Słyszałem rozmowę chłopaków i muszę to sprawdzić. Według mnie Gregor nie ma racji co do Darwina. Są to tylko jego przypuszczenia, po za tym to dobry kolega Severina. 'Gregor: ' Dobra, idę na śniadanie. Też się zbierajcie. Chatka, pokój dziewczyn Tamara była smutna po eliminacji Severina, Jayne próbowała ją pocieszyć, Lucy, Lilly i Elinor rozmawiały na uboczu, a Tatiana jeszcze spała. 'Jayne: ' To nie koniec świata. 'Tamara: ' Muszę jakoś się otrząsnąć 'Jayne: ' Musisz. 'Tamara: ' Jayne? 'Jayne: ' Tak? 'Tamara: ' A ty uważasz, że on naprawdę oszukiwał? 'Jayne: ' Ja? Tamara kiwa głową na tak. 'Jayne: ' Wiesz. Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. Tatiana się budzi. 'Tatiana: ' Hej wam. 'Elinor: ' Witaj Tatiana. Jak się spało? 'Tatiana: ' Nie najgorzej. Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać. 'Lilly: ' Słuchajcie. Idę na dwór. Idzie ktoś. 'Tatiana: ' Nie. Muszę się ogarnąć 'Elinor: ' Nie. Mam zadanie z matematyki. 'Lucy: ' Przecież są wakacje, nie przejmuj się takimi rzeczami. 'Elinor: ' Nie przejmuję. Lubię się uczyć. W zeszłym roku miałam najlepszą średnią. Lilly wyszła na zewnątrz. Na dworze 'Lilly: ' To jest to. Lilly zakłada słuchawki. Tymczasem ze stołówki wraca Greogr. 'Gregor: ' Hej. Lilly zdejmuje słuchawki. 'Lilly: ' O, cześć. Byłeś już na śniadaniu? 'Gregor: ' Byłem, ale nic nie zjadłem bo jeszcze nie ma. 'Lilly: ' Hmmm. Jest już 7 rano. 'Gregor: ' Szef mnie wygonił i kazał przyjść za pół godziny. 'Lilly: ' Jak to? Wygonił cię ze stołowki? 'Gregor: ' No tak. Nie znasz naszego Szefa. 'Lilly: ' Znam Oboje zaczeli się śmiać. ('Gregor: ') Fajna laska z tej Lilly. Miła, zgrabna. Ale czy umówi się z kimś takim jak... znaczy się... fajna dziś pogoda. 'Gregor: ' Słuchaj, może przejdziemy się nad wodę, mamy jeszcze trochę czasu? 'Lilly: ' Spoko. (PZ 'Gregor: ') Zgłodziła się, zgodziła się <3 (kaszle) Tak (PZ 'Lilly: ') Fajny chłopak z tego Gregora. Ale z tej mąki chleba nie będzie Stołówka 'Szef: ' Cieszę się, że wracasz do formy Chris. 'Chris: ' I ja się cieszę. Takiego horrora urządze tym dzieciakom, że spokojnie już nigdy nie zasną Chris rysuje na podlodzę zielony X i staje na nim 'Chris: ' Sprawdzaj. 'Szef: ' Ok Szef klika guzik na pilocie (taki z jednym przyciskiem zazwyczaj pojawiającym się w serii), po czym pod nogami Chris podłoga się osunęła, a ten wpadł do dziury. 'Chris: ' AAAA. Słychać jak Chris o coś pierdyknął. Szef podbiegł sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. 'Szef: ' Nic ci nie jest Chris? Szef krzyczy w doł. 'Chris: ' Mówiłem ci, byś poczekał, póki tu stoję. Piwnica 'Chris: ' Trochę czasu minęło, zanim tutaj to wszystko pochowałem. Nagle widać jakiś cień 'Chris: ' A. Chris zaczął zgrzytać zębami. (PZ 'Chris: ') To jest to. Aż sam się przestraszyłem. Woda Gregor i Lilly siedzą nad wodą. 'Gregor: ' Lilly? 'Lilly: ' Tak? 'Gregor: ' No bo ja chciałem się zapytać... 'Lilly: ' O co? 'Gregor: ' Czy ty... 'Lilly: ' Co ja? 'Gregor: ' Idziesz na śniadanie? Gregor wstał i poszedł w kierunku stołówki. 'Lilly: ' Jasne Poszła za nim. (PZ 'Gregor: ') Chciałem się jej zapytać, czy jest sama, czy ma chłopaka. Ale ze mnie debil. Stołówka 'Chris: ' Mam nadzieję, że śniadanko smakuje. 'Thomas: ' Pierwsza klasa. 'Jayne: ' Świetne. 'Chris: ' Gotowi na kolejne wyzwanie. 'Jayne: ' (po cichu) obyśmy nie wygrali. 'Stiles: ' Ty na serio chcesz przegrać? Jayne przełyka ślinę i kiwa głową na tak. (PZ 'Stiles: ') Czaicie to? Powiedzcie mi. Dobra, jak chce przegrywać, to niech robi to po połaczeniu, ale nie dopóki jest w naszej drużynie. Niech ta laska to zrozumie. Nagle do stołówki wchodzą Gregor i Lilly. 'Tatiana: ' Wystygło wam. 'Gregor: ' Och, serio? Nie mogę jeść zimnego żarcia. 'Chris: ' Gregor, Lilly, udała wam się randka? 'Lilly: ' To nie była randka Chris. 'Gregor: ' Nie była (rumieni się) 'Chris: ' A te rumieńce to alergia? 'Gregor: ' Yyy, co? Aaa, no tak. Alergia, wiecie (kaszle) jestem chory i takie tam. Wszyscy (oprócz Lilly) zaczynają się śmiać. 'Lilly: ' Eh, uspokujcie się. 'Chris: ' Zjedzone? Ósemka uczestników kiwa na tak. 'Lilly: ' Nie. 'Chris: ' Szefie? Szef wchiska guzik na pilocie, wszyscy lecą w dół. 'Tatiana: ' Ej, co to ma być? 'Stiles: ' Kurczę. Nawet mi tego nie przewidzieliśmy :/ 'Tatiana: ' Bo z ciebie jest debil Stiles, a nie żaden detektyw. 'Stiles: ' Załóżmy się. Kto pierwszy wykryje antagonistę, ten wygra. Przegrany stawia pizzę. 'Tatiana: ' Zgoda. 'Chris: ' Waszym zadaniem jest wytrzymać tutaj jak najdłużej. 'Darwin: ' Prościzna. I tak nie ma się stąd jak wydostać. Nie stać cię na nic więcej? 'Chris: ' A to się okaże. Po prawej stronie macie wyjście. Jak czujecie, że już nie możecie, to możecie wyjść. Czas start. Chris zamknął właz, a w piwnicy zapaliły się małe światełka. 'Thomas: ' Eee, bułka z masłem. Nagle słychać głos hamującego pociagu. 'Jayne: ' Co to było? :O 'Darwin: ' Nawet dziecko by się nie przestraszyło. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę, i zaczął krzyczeć z przerażenia. 'Lucy: ' Haha, ale cię nabrałam. Okazało się, że była to Lucy. 'Thomas: ' Haha. 'Darwin: ' To wcale nie jest śmieszne. 'Tatiana: ' Nie poddam się bez walki. 'Thomas: ' Tak trzymać 'Stiles: ' Jesteście w przeciwnych drużynach. 'Thomas: ' To co panie wszystkowiedzący? (PZ 'Stiles: ') I mamy kolejną rzecz. Wspieranie wroga. Gratuluję Thomas. Nagle światła zaczynają gasnąć i zapalać się. 'Lilly: ' Ojjj, co się dzieje? 'Gregor: ' Nie bój się. Gregor przytulił Lilly, lecz po chwili ją puścił. 'Lilly: ' Zrób to jeszcze raz. Gregor ponownie przytulił dziewczynę. 'Lilly: ' W twoich ramionach czuję się bezpieczniej. (PZ 'Lilly: ') Mówiłam poważnie Słychać płacz dziecka. 'Lucy: ' Dobra. Słuchajcie, ja stąd spadam, bawcie się dalej beze mnie. Lucy wyszła. 'Tamara: ' To jest straszne. 'Thomas: ' E tam. 'Jayne: ' Odważny jesteś Thomas. 'Thomas: ' No jacha, że tak. Jedna z żarówek spadła bardzo blisko głowy Stilesa. 'Stiles: ' Jaja sobie robicie. Stiles wyszedł. (PZ 'Stiles: ') To coś prawie mnie zabiło. 'Tamara: ' To i ja chyba pójdę. 'Jayne: ' Tamara, nie zostawiaj mnie. Tamara przełyka ślinę Tamara wyszła (PZ 'Tamara: ') Wybacz. 'Tatiana: ' Co za dzieci. Pod nogami uczestników pojawiła się krew. 'Thomas: ' Zaraz wrócę. Strasznie chce mi się lać. Thomas wyszedł. Na zewnątrz 'Chris: ' I odpadasz Thomas. 'Thomas: ' Ja tylko do WC. 'Chris: ' Przykro mi. 'Thomas: ' AGRR Piwnica 'Darwin: ' Nie wiem czyja to krew, ale ja o nic nie chce być oskarżony. Darwin wyszedł. 'Jayne: ' No i zostałam sama. (PZ 'Jayne: ') Mam dylemat. Z jednej strony lubię moją drużynę, i zalezy mi na niej, ale... znaczy wiem że to dziwne, ale wiecie jaki jest mój stosunek do szczęścia i wygranej. Chyba ten horror jest już mniej straszny. 15 minut później. Jayne chodzi w kółko, Elinor siedzi, Lilly zgrzyta zębami, jedynie Tatiana zachowuje zimną krew. Do tej pory Gregor zdążył już wyjść. 'Lilly: ' Czemu on wyszedł. 'Tatiana: ' Poślizgnął się i uważał, że życie przeszło mu przed oczami. 'Jayne: ' Wytrzymaj Jayne, wytrzymaj Jayne. 'Tatiana: ' Aż tak się boisz. Nagle szybko przeszedł koło nich jakiś cień Elinor przełknęła ślinę. 'Jayne: ' Jednak wychodzę. Jayne wyszla. 'Chris: ' Jasne Gwiazdy wygrywają. Ceremonia 'Chris: ' Nie wiem co się tam działo i nie chciałbym. 'Stiles: ' Chris, to co się tam działo było zagrożeniem dla życia. 'Chris: ' Ale na szczęście, wszyscy żyjecie. Tamara, Stiles i Darwin. Jesteście bezpieczni. Jayne, wyszłaś jako ostatnia, a miałaś szanse wygrać. Thomas, ty też miałeś szanse, ale poszedłeś za potrzebą. Ostatnia pianka jest dla. . . . . . . . . . . . . Thomasa. 'Thomas: ' TAK 'Jayne: ' Hura. 'Chris: ' Yyy, jakie hura? Przecież odpadłaś. 'Jayne: ' Kurczę fakt, chciałam odpaść. Czy ja znowu miałam szczęście, że mi się udało? (przełyka ślinę) 'Stiles: ' Wyjątkowe dziwadło. 'Chris: ' Nie ogarniam tej laski. Ok, została 9. Jaki horror zgotujemy naszym uczestnikom następnym razem. Oglądajcie Total Drama: Necker Camp. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Necker Camp